Bridge To Terabithia 2 Leslie Returns
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Leslie was never dead at all. She was just captured and incarcerated by the Mystery Kids(Coraline Jones, Norman Babcock, Mabel and Dipper Pines) for trespassing the sight of a suicide hanger who did witchcraft that created the magical entrance to Terabithia. Leslie's loved ones thought that she came back alive when she arrived home but eventually had to reveal the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Bridge To Terabithia 2 Leslie Returns

Remember that one time Leslie strolled to Terabithia by herself and she was pronounced dead when she drowned in the river swinging on the rope? Well here's what actually happened: When she was strolling by herself to the bridge, she grabbed hold of the rope. Before she attempted to swing across the river however, the Mystery Kids(Coraline Jones, Norman Babcock, Mabel and Dipper Pines) caught sight of her while driving their emergency vehicle. They essentially decided to patrol and own the bridge including the area that surrounds it since it was the sight of a suicide hanger who did witchcraft that created the magical entrance to Terabithia. The Mystery Kids took Leslie in their emergency vehicle capturing and incarcerating her. They drove her far across town to the Mystery Kids' headquarters. They decided to keep her arrest a secret since it's just part of the Mystery Kids incarceration system. That's how and why her loved ones thought she was dead. Not only was her arrest kept a secret, the Mystery Kids also gave her the right to remain dead silent so she wasn't allowed to contact anyone or communicate with anyone. That is also how and why her loved ones thought she was dead. The fact that she was pronounced dead by drowning in the river was when her loved ones especially Jess's father saw an accessory of hers left by the rope so they assumed that she dropped that accessory when she swung and drowned since she was obviously nowhere in sight. By the time the Mystery Kids took her in a prison cell at the headquarters, they electromagnetically disregarded the signal on her cellphone because again, she had the right to remain dead silent. Ten years later, Leslie, managed to escape from prison and did whatever it took her to travel back home far across town. As soon as she arrived home, her loved ones simply cheered thinking that she came back alive as well as thinking that she must've received some sort of magical potion from Terabithia that brought her back alive. Her boyfriend Jess threw her a welcome-back party at his house. While the party was progressing, Jess decided to sit next to Leslie on the living room couch to have their first conversation for their reunion. "So how did you make it back alive?" Jess started. Before Leslie could answer, she thought that it was a weird question since she never died at all but rather quickly she answered: "Well it's a long story." Jess decided to change the topic since it didn't really matter how she came back alive. He changed it by noticing Leslie's cellphone is still a basic flip kind. "You still have a basic flip phone?" Jess asked. "Don't you have yours?" Leslie replied. It was ten years since she was locked up so she had no idea what was going on in the world and how it has changed. "No. I have a new one. It's the latest iPhone 6s," Jess answered. "Wow. That's really cool! I've never seen anything like that before!" Leslie exclaimed. "You actually never knew about this?" Jess asked curiously referring to his new smartphone. "Well how could you possibly not know?" Jess continued. "Well of course I was gone for ten years since I was pronounced dead," Leslie confirmed sticking to what her loved ones thought what happened to her. "Oh right," Jess agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bridge To Terabithia 2 Leslie Returns Ch.2

The next day, Jess and Leslie decided to go strolling together to Terabithia after school(they're in college now) got out just like what they used to when they first met ten years ago. While they were walking around the surrounding area of the bridge, they immediately approached the rope. They then hear an emergency siren. They both paused in curiosity. At the same time, they decided to ignore it since they thought it would be for something else that doesn't involve them. Just before the two could swing on the rope across the river, the emergency siren drew closer and louder and stopped with the lights still flashing. It was the Mystery Kids who arrived in their emergency vehicle. They stepped out and drew their weapons. "Freeze, suckers!" Dipper Pines commanded. "Now unhand that rope and put your hands up in the air where I can see them!" Leslie and Jess did slowly. "Now get on the ground!" The Mystery Kids continued. "Now put your hands behind your back!" Norman shouted. Dipper applied his forest ranger handcuffs on them. Dipper then pointed at Leslie to question: "You, get up!" Dipper grabbed her hair "So you tried to escape after ten years, huh? Well guess what? We caught you again so now you deserve another life in our prison! Now get back on the ground!" Dipper then pointed at Jess to question: "You, get up. Who are you?" "Well my name is Jess Aarons Jr. I am Leslie's girlfriend." Dipper became immediate in his command: "Alright shut up. Get back on the ground!" The Mystery Kids began telling why they arrested them for trespassing the area: "This area is the sight of a suicide hanger who did witchcraft that created the magical entrance to Terabithia. At the time this girlfriend of yours swung on that rope ten years ago, we decided to patrol and own this territory so she was lucked out that we captured and incarcerated her because she was trespassing. That rope is exactly where the suicide hanger was hung. Since it's under our name as The Mystery Kids, it should not be touched in any shape or form," Norman Babcock narrated. Jess started to become upset with Leslie because he didn't know that she was never dead at all since her pronunciation. "Aww Leslie. Why didn't you tell me about this yesterday?!" Jess cried. "I'm sorry, Jess but it was for my own good," Leslie replied with tears. Dipper interrupted them shutting them up: "Hey shut your yap both of you!" Dipper pointed at them with his taser: "This here is my taser and I will objectively use it!" Leslie commented: "That doesn't look like a taser to me." "It is a taser," Dipper endorsed. Jess added: "It doesn't even look like a real taser." "It is a taser," Dipper repeated. "Again, it doesn't look like a taser," Leslie repeated. "I said it is a taser," Dipper repeated a third time. "Yeah it doesn't even look like a real taser," Jess added again. "I said it is a taser," Dipper repeated a fourth time and just before Jess and Leslie could repeat again, Dipper fired it at them and the two actually got shocked for real. "Is it a taser now?" Dipper remarked. "Okay okay we believe you," Jess and Leslie panicked. "By the way, are those badges even real too?" Jess questioned. "Oh you want the real thing? Well here's your proof," Norman Babcock responded as he and the rest of his three pulled out their real badges. They were official gold police badges that they got legally years ago. They just use them as under covers in case proof is needed. Without any more words spoken, the Mystery Kids escorted Jess and Leslie to their emergency vehicle. They drove off. Norman (who was driving since he is the leader) rolled up the window that divides the back seats and the front seats of their emergency vehicle so that they won't hear Jess and Leslie talking. "I still like you," Jess told Leslie. "I know," Leslie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Bridge To Terabithia 2 Leslie Returns Ch.3

While the Mystery Kids were driving on the way far across town, they became hungry so they decided to stop by a hamburger joint. They also became kind enough to ask Jess and Leslie if they were hungry as well since it is the law that everyone should have good healthcare even when you're a prisoner. The two stepped out of the car struggling since they were handcuffed. They ordered to eat at the dining table in the hamburger joint because they needed a break from driving. Jess and Leslie were forced to eat at another table so that the Mystery Kids won't be able to hear them talking. "So what did you do with that arts crafts set I gave you? Did you ever use it?" Leslie asked. "Oh yes absolutely. In fact, I used it to draw and color a cartoon headshot of you. I attached it to a miniature makeshift raft I made and released it on the river because you were pronounced dead when you drowned," Jess replied. "What else did you do?" Leslie questioned. "Well to be really honest, I was so upset that time of your pronounced death, I decided to squirt most of the paints on the river just for you," Jess answered. "Wow! You must've missed me so much," Leslie exclaimed. "Of course I did and so did everyone else who loves you," Jess explained. Meanwhile, the Mystery Kids were having their own conversation. "Well it looks like we got ourselves double prizes ten years in the making," Coraline commented. The rest of the three murmured in agreement. "You mean ten years later?" Mabel re-worded with laughter. "Right exactly," Coraline replied. "I just can't believe that those two were so stupid enough to disbelieve my taser until they begged for proof," Dipper laughed. "I know, right?" Norman agreed. A few hours passed and they were all done eating. They headed back on the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Bridge To Terabithia 2 Leslie Returns Ch.4

The Mystery Kids and Jess and Leslie were cruising back on the road until they finally reached the Mystery Kids headquarters. Jess and Leslie were then escorted to their prison cell. "Now you two have a good rest of your day," Dipper said. When nighttime fell, the Mystery Kids called Jess and Leslie in for dinner in the dining room kitchen. The two carefully sat themselves down at the table. "Omelette for dinner again?" Leslie complained remembering that she has eaten it for dinner before when was incarcerated ten years ago. "Well it's all we have for you so live with it!" Coraline yelled. The Mystery Kids took over the role of the Beldam since they defeated her. "How about we play a game after dinner?" Jess and Leslie suggested just so they can escape back home. "That would be too easy for us and besides, you're in handcuffs so you simply can't play at all," The Mystery Kids explained. "Question on a different subject, why do we get these omelets and you guys get those other kinds of food?" Leslie asked. "We told you already. We're officers in this case so again, live with it," The Mystery Kids exclaimed. They then further told Jess and Leslie the story of the Bridge to Terabithia: "The reason why we incarcerated both of you for trespassing that place across town is because one, we don't want anybody ruining it now that it belongs to us for preservative purposes and two, the suicide hanger may be dead but she still haunts the area. There were actually a few haunting deaths we found from those who trespassed the bridge and the rope that hangs over the river prior to us owning and patrolling the site. We just didn't want it to happen to Leslie here so we caught, captured, and incarcerated her ten years ago just before she was going to die. In case you're wondering who the suicide hanger of the site is, then we'll tell you. The suicide hanger is named Casey Prendergaust who is the sister of a ghost girl named Agatha. I actually have been friends with her ever since she called my paranormal senses from the time she hung herself for doing her own witchcraft back at my hometown of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. Around that time of Agatha's life, her sister Casey didn't want to be convicted by others for doing witchcraft so she fled Blithe Hollow and travelled to your hometown where no one else was in sight and did witchcraft to create the magical entrance to Terabithia. However, Agatha had to explain to her loved ones how and why Casey fled to your hometown and by the time Agatha's loved ones arrived to the site of Terabithia, Casey was forced to hang herself there over the river. Through the years, her body disintegrated to the river on behalf of her death" Norman Babcock narrated. "But wait, Leslie and I created Terabithia," Jess interrupted. "That may be what you think but that's actually a lie which leads to the third reason why we incarcerated both of you," Norman answered regardless they had the right to remain dead silent. "Here's your proof," Norman continued pulling out the original copy of the Terabithia instructions book with the exact registered date. Leslie began feeling even sorrier for Jess who began feeling guiltier. "So what you did was illegally perform your copy of the book from your local museum library without asking permission from the current sole owner," Norman sentenced. "You unlawfully recreated Terabithia and made it more powerful than it already is," Norman paraphrased. "By the way, I believe you misplaced this label on your stolen copy," Dipper added showing Jess and Leslie a sticker label that says that their copy of the Terabithia instructions book must not be performed even after purchase unless permission and payment is paid to the current sole owner. Now Jess is mad at Leslie for this. After dinner, Jess and Leslie were escorted back to their prison cell for the rest of the night. Before they could go to sleep, Jess asked Leslie a question upset: "Why didn't you tell me about this ten years ago when we first met?" "I'm so sorry, Jess. I didn't even know the that label was misplaced I swear it was only accident. Honestly, I wasn't that knowledgeable with copyrights back then," Leslie cried. Jess disagreed because he knows that it's rare for even a teenager to misunderstand stuff like copyrighting. "Oh my god, Leslie. You were only fourteen back then and you didn't understand the meaning of a copyright?" Jess exclaimed. "Well honestly, I didn't," Leslie cried even more. The two soon drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bridge To Terabithia 2 Leslie Returns Ch.5

The next morning, Jess and Leslie were forced to work on the graveyard located in the back of the Mystery Kids headquarters before breakfast. "So Leslie, tell me, why didn't you inform me that you stole a copy of the Terabithia instructions book?" Jess asked. "Again, I'm sorry. I just misplaced that label," Leslie answered. "You know what? Whatever," Jess admitted. Leslie decided to change the subject: " On a different subject, have you drawn anything lately besides that cartoon headshot of myself ?" "Yeah I actually have," Jess replied. "That's cool," Leslie commented. They decided to change the subject again. "It's actually interesting that someone hung herself with that rope we used to swing across the river," Leslie stated. "Well that mysteriously must explain why we thought you were dead when you almost were," Jess stated back. Hours passed and it was finally time for their breakfast which then became brunch just afterwards then dinner after another shift of working in the graveyard again. That night by the time they were escorted back to their cell, Jess had a brilliant idea since he couldn't take it being imprisoned there anymore. "Hey how did you actually escape from here ten years ago?" "Oh yeah that's right. I almost forgot about that," Leslie cheered. "Okay here's how I did straight from my memory," She continued showing Jess her plan to escape. First, Leslie pulled out a folded piece of paper labeled with instructions for spiritually breaking through walls. She actually had that years ago when she bought it from her local museum library. In just minutes, they were able to go through the wall in an instant and they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Bridge To Terabithia 2 Leslie Returns Ch.6

As days passed, Jess and Leslie finally made their way back to their home. All of a sudden, they couldn't believe what they saw when they turned on the TV. They were being wanted and searched for escaping from Mystery Kids prison. The two were proved that the Mystery Kids' undercover badges were definitely real. The only choice Jess and Leslie had was to get in their car and drive away as fast as possible so they did. By the time they entered the highway, already the Mystery Kids were chasing behind them in their emergency vehicle with its sirens flashing and wailing. However, the traffic grew heavy while Jess and Leslie were driving even faster so the Mystery Kids called for back-up. They pretty much called every single law enforcing department available. Most of the back-up squads were highway patrols while some of them were city police officers, county sheriffs, and state troopers since they were obviously on a highway. It was like the annual North Aurora Siren and Lights parade except it was for a real emergency. "What's the name of the two suspects again?" A back-up responder called the Mystery Kids. "Jess Aarons Jr. and Leslie Burkes," Norman Babcock replied. "Holy crap," Jess exclaimed seeing a huge squad of law enforcement vehicles chasing after them from his side view mirror. "Can you drive any faster?!" Jess yelled. "This is the fastest I can drive!" Leslie yelled back. "Oh my god let me take the wheel!" Jess commanded switching to the driver's seat and actually did drive faster than Leslie. However, there were still even more law enforcing vehicles from other states chasing after them since Jess was driving so fast that he instantly drove to other states. Eventually, Jess's car ran out of gas so he and Leslie had no choice but to pull over. Last but not least, they were arrested for the rest of their life without bail. The story ends to Yolanda Adams' "I Believe" with outtakes since the song portrays how Jess and Leslie attempted to escape from prison.


End file.
